Symphonic Fighters
by Tommy-kun123
Summary: There are other ways to deal with noises other than using a Relic. You have your fists as well. (ON HIATUS)


Today was a special day. The stadium that floats above Tokyo will be used by Zwei Wing, one of the best vocal unit band in the country. Posters of them covered the entire area, as well a long line of people waiting in line. Walking towards the stadium was a young girl with short light brown hair and caramel colored eyes. She wore a white jacket over a pink, collared shirt. Her name was Hibiki Tachibana.  
"Miku, where are you?" Hibiki was talking on her phone. "I'm already at the stadium."  
"Sorry, something came up…" The girl called Miku answered.  
"What? Why?!" Hibiki yelled, which caught nearby attention. "You were the one who invited me here!"  
"My aunt in Morioka got into an accident, and Dad's gonna drive us there now." Miku explained.  
"I barely know these singers…" Hibiki told disheartened. "I'm really sorry…" Miku apologized regretfully. Hibiki pouts in sadness and ends the call.  
"If those guys doesn't show up as well, I'll seriously start to think I'm actually cursed. We even got VIP tickets…" Hibiki looks at her VIP ticket.

"Yo Hibiki! Where you at?!" Shouted a wild-like voice. "Don't shout! You will disturb everyone around." A more calm voice followed after. Hibiki then turned around and saw two familiar faces looking around. She shifted from sadness to happiness.  
"Ken! Charlie! Over here!" She shouted and waved at them. Just as the two boys look at the source of the yelling, they noticed her and walks towards her. Following them was a guy she never met, presumably another friend of theirs.  
"You guys made it!" Hibiki happily exclaimed. Ken grinned. He had blonde hair, though he had brown eyes and dark eyebrows. He wore a black track jacket with red trims on it.  
Charlie adjusted his eyeglasses. He had blonde hair with blue eyes, but his hairstyle was quite unique... He wore a clear white dress shirt with buttons all tied.  
"Who's that guy with you?" Hibiki asks about the boy was hiding further away from the three. He had black hair, didn't style it. He wore a plain white T-shirt.  
Ken walks to the boy and rests his arm on the boy's shoulder. The boy looks at Ken unamused.  
"This, my nosy friend, is my best friend AND rival, Ryu." Ken introduced.  
"It is nice to meet you." Ryu politely bowed. "Also known as Country Bumpkin~." Ken drops in childishly. "Stop it, Ken." Ryu drags his shoulder away from Ken.  
"Nice to meet you, Ryu!" Hibiki cheerfully greeted back. Ryu simply bowed without words.  
"It was nice of Alex to give us the VIP tickets." Charlie looks at his VIP ticket. All of them showed off their tickets, though they were the same. Unlike normal tickets, the VIP ones had gold colored exclusive print of the Zwei Wing duo.  
"His sister is a part of the duo after all." Charlie pointed out.  
"How did he get them though? I was pretty sure he wasn't a half-brain'd, snotty brat." Ken remarks. "I can't picture him spoiled."  
"Whatever methods he chose, I'm sure it was the right one." Ryu concluded.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get inside." Charlie commanded.

"YEAH!"

* * *

Inside the backstage of the stadium, the workers were working on everything that could shine on today's show. Basically putting the finishing touch. While they worked, a girl in a poncho sat down behind a crate with her legs curled up to her body whilst playing with her fingers.  
"It's hard to fill in the time, isn't it?" Said a voice. The girl looks over to the source of the voice.  
A figure with the same poncho approached her.  
"Just before the show starts is the hardest." She sat on a crate next to her. The girl only nodded back.  
The figure dragged down her hoodie, revealing a long wild red haired girl.  
"I'm dying to go wild on the stage, but no~, he won't let me." The red haired girl scratches her head.  
"Yeah…" The quiet girl finally spoke. The red haired girl glanced over her.  
"Oho~. Tsubasa. Don't tell me you're nervous." She teased.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" The newly revealed blue haired girl retorted. "Professor Sakurai said today's especially…" But a hand flicks her forehead, which stops the nervous girl.  
"Kaaaaah… Why are you so serious?" The red hair teased once again.  
"Kanade, Tsubasa. There you are." A more mature voice joined in. "Hey." Called out a young voice behind.  
"Commander…! Alex…!" Tsubasa said, looking up to both of the voices.  
A tall, muscular man with red hair, gold eyes, and dressed in a red business suit arrived. Beside him was a young blonde boy with blue eyes, just a bit shorter than the tall man. The boy was wearing a bland white T-shirt with green track pants. **  
**"Well, if it isn't Old Man Genjuro!" Kanade remarks. "And big ol' Alex!" Kanade dashed to bearhugs the boy. A light grunt came out of the boy, which made Tsubasa jump in worries. "Good to see you too, Kanade." Alex meekly smiled.  
"I forgot how tall you were. Despite being younger…" Kanade tiptoes.  
"I trust you understand that today is-" Genjuro was about finish, but…  
"Of paramount importance, yeah. We know." Kanade rushed carelessly. "No sweat." Kanade arrogantly fanned her hand.  
Genjuro smiled a bit. "I'll hold you to your words then."

"The show tonight will decide the future of mankind." Genjuro finally remarks.

* * *

In an underground lab, a group of scientists were setting up equipments around their experiment, a slab of rock placed on observation.  
A ringtone was heard in the observation room. "Cheerio! Ryoko Sakurai speaking." The scientist called Ryoko said in a high spirited tone. "We're done with the preparations." She called out while winking.

* * *

"Got it. Be there soon." Genjuro said on the other line.

"Leave the stage to us!" Kanade confidently said, earning a nod from Genjuro.  
"And you, Alex!" Kanade pointed at him. "Better not sleep during our concert. If I find you sleeping on the seat, I'll call you out, got it?! Don't care if it's live." Kanade smirks at him. Alex just gave a zero-shit expression while raising his eyebrows a bit.  
"She's not going to do that, Alex. Don't worry." Tsubasa reassured her younger brother.

Alex couid only smile and gave them a thumbs up.

* * *

In the stadium's concession area, Hibiki and the group bought the light sticks and made their way to the VIP room. Unlike the other seats, those with VIP tickets gets their own room to observe the concert. Think of it as the announcer room, but more fancy and open.  
The group made it to their room and became awed. Not only could they see the stage, but the ENTIRE stadium area. A door opened behind them, and it was the last person of the group, and the one who invited them here.  
"Yo Alex." Ken greeted.  
"You made it in time." Charlie said.  
"Hi." Hibiki cheerfully greeted.  
Ryu just waved at him, no words at all.  
"Hi guys. Enjoying yourselves?" He then noticed the new guy. "Who's he?"  
"Oh. Ryu. Alex. Alex. Ryu." Ken introduced(?). "My best friend from the country side."

"Nice to meet you." Ryu offered his hand. "Same." Both of them smiled and shake their hands.

* * *

"So let's leave all the hard stuff to the Commander and Ryoko, and do what we do best on stage." Kanade was stretching herself. She turned to see Tsubasa, who still looked gloomy about this event. Kanade had to do something. She approached her and softly hugged her from behind.  
"You take this too seriously, Tsubasa." She softly said. "A reed before the wind lives where oaks fell." She quoted.  
"Kanade…"  
"You're my partner, Tsubasa." Kanade held on to Tsubasa's hands. "None of this is fun if you look like that." That sentence caused Tsubasa to look back to her partner and smile.  
"If we don't enjoy it, how could the audience?"  
"Right."  
"I'm sure it'll work out as long as we're together." Tsubasa confidently said. Kanade nodded back. Now Tsubasa isn't gloomy. "Let's go, Kanade."  
"Yeah! We're Zwei Wing, the two wings that can fly to the ends of the earth." Kanade boasted.  
"We can overcome anything!" Tsubasa followed up.

They held on to each other as they walked to the stage together.

The lights were staring dim down as small colored lights blinks everywhere.  
"Guys, it's starting." Alex announced to the group. Everyone cracked the sticks to light it up.

* * *

 **(OST play: Gyakkou no Flugel)**

Music was starting and the crowd went wild. Feathers fell from the ceiling.  
Two girls flew down to the runaway. They were none other than Zwei Wing, Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari!

Kikoemasu ka...? Gekijō kanaderu mujīku  
Ten ni toki hanate!  
Kikoemasu ka...? Inochi hajimaru myakudō  
Ai wo tsuki agete

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta...ka no hi  
Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodō wo uta ni shita  
Soshite yume wa hiraku yo  
Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...

Yes, just believe kamisama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou  
Gyakkō no shawā mirai terasu  
Issho ni tobanai ka?  
Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish  
Sono migite ni soeyō boku no chikara mo  
Futari de nara tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart

* * *

Everyone applauded them, so did the group in the VIP room.  
"Holy shit!" Ken was hyped up that he clutches on Ryu.  
"It's so…" Charlie was awestruck, and so was Ryu.  
"Some may say its better in the studio, but live is where it's at!" Alex exclaimed excitedly.

"I can't look away! My heart is pounding! Amazing! So this is what a concert is like!" Hibiki thought inside her. She had this 'I'm-having-the-time-of-my-life' expression right now.

* * *

Inside the underground lab, the scientists were happy with the results.  
"Phonic gain growth within expected range." One scientist blandly said.  
"Looks like we can call this a success." Ryoko said as Genjuro sighs in relief.  
"Good job, everyone!" She gave a thumbs up.  
Everyone started to congratulate each other.  
"We did it!"  
"It worked out!"  
"Woooooooooo!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We're not done yet!" Kanade announced.  
Hibiki were happy to hear that. Ryu had this surprised expression.

* * *

Back to the lab…

There were flashes of red lights everywhere.  
"What is it?!" Genjuro demanded.  
"The suppressors can't handle the rising internal pressure!" A scientist called out. Genjuro became shocked. "At this rate, the relic will awaken- No, it'll go out of control!" A female scientist said as the slab of rock began emitting energy.

Suddenly it exploded on the center of the stadium.  
What once were filled with enthusiasm, is now filled with horror and confusion.  
Carbon particles appeared in the air.  
"The noises are coming!" Kanade announced seriously.  
Flying noises started to firing deadly projectiles as they dropped more noises to the stadium.  
Noises started to attack people with no remorse, turning them into carbon ashes.  
Up on the VIP room, Ryu gritted his teeth and clutches on to the railing. It clearly shows how angry he was.  
"Ken! We have to hold them off!" Ryu commanded to his best friend. "You got that right!" Ken followed up, feeling the same as Ryu.

"We need to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can fight them!"  
"But the Commander hasn't…" Kanade soon ran and jumped off the stage. "Kanade!"

" _Croitzal ronzell Gungnir zizzl"_

 **(OST play: Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made)**

After singing, she immediately changed to a new outfit. She had a bodysuit that consists of orange, white and black. She got a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrists, and a pair of rabbit-like headgear.  
She brought her hands together and the gauntlets fused. They changed to an orange/white spear with a red gem-like center.  
She charged towards some noises and sliced them, making them disintegrate; she ran to another wave of noises and sliced them as well.  
She jumps up over the large wave of noises. She threw her spear towards them and it splits into multiple spears that decimated the wave.

* * *

In the underground lab, everything was in ruin. All of the scientists were crushed by the debris.  
"Ryoko…" A voice groined. Genjuro tries to stand up. "Is Ryoko still alive?" He thought of his colleague.  
He then sees colorful flashes in front of him. The rock began to convulsing.  
"The Nehustian… armor?" But then a debris dropped down, blocking his view of the relic.

* * *

Tsubasa joined in the fight in a similar set like Kanade. She wore a blue one instead. She slashes the noises with her katana.  
As the duo decimated the noises, the group up in the VIP room simply stared at the scene.  
Ryu proceeds to jump down. "Ryu, wait!" Charlie tried to stop him. Ken put his foot on the railing.  
"Alex! Get Hibiki outta here!" Ken ordered.  
"Get her to safety. Now!" Charlie too, ordered.  
"Guys, your ki isn't going to be…" Alex voices his concern.  
"Alex. For fuck's sake, get her out of here!" Ken yelled.  
"Both you and Hibiki doesn't have ki in you. Get out of here." Charlie exclaimed.  
Ken and Charlie jumps down from the VIP room.  
"Alex, we can't leave…" Hibiki wanted to stay and help.  
"One touch and we're done, got it?" Alex held her tightly.

"I don't like to sit and gawk either, but we need to get to safety now."

* * *

As Kanade and Tsubasa continued to fight, Kanade notices something wrong…  
"So that's as far as I can go?" She observed her spear formed a small crack. Just then a noise sneaked upon her while she let her guard down.  
"ZETTHOU!" The noise was kicked away in high velocity. Just then Kanade noticed the attack. A boy in a plain white T-shirt drops down and landed in front of her. He gave her a look and offered his hand.  
"Thanks. Who are-?"  
"My name is Ryu. I am here to help." Ryu introduced before he punches a noise away. From the side, noises tried to ambush them.  
"HADOKEN!" A blue energy projectile disintegrated the noise. "Geez. Don't rush on ahead, Ryu." Another voice came along. They saw a blonde boy grinned. "Ken." Ryu announced.  
"So you're Ken, huh?" Kanade remarks. Kanade seemed a lot skeptical that these two boys could fight noises, even without an armor like hers. But heck, she smiled and nodded.  
"Think you can keep up?" Kanade asked.  
"Heh. This is nothing." Ken assumed his fighting stance.  
"I cannot stand letting these heartless monsters roam free." Ryu did the same.

On the other hand, Tsubasa slashes the noises around here, but they kept closing in to her.  
Tsubasa became a little bit exhausted and she slowed down.  
Just as these abominations closed in…  
"SONIC BREAK!" Multiple saw-like energy projectiles tore through the noises that surrounded Tsubasa.  
She was confused of this unknown cover-fire. She turned around to see a blonde boy adjusting his eyeglasses.  
"Are you alright, Tsubasa-san." He offered his hand.  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Charlie Nash. I believe your brother has told you about us." He replied.  
"Ah. You're-" They were then interrupted by an explosion from the sides.

To the boys' horror, it came from the VIP room. They soon heard screams from a boy and a girl.  
They were none other than Hibiki and Alex. Both of them were falling down.  
"Alex!" Tsubasa exclaimed in fear, worrying about her younger brother's safety.  
Alex hugged Hibiki tightly to minimize her injuries. He didn't care what happens to him. He wants to sure that his friend was in one piece.  
Both of them made it down roughly. Luck wasn't on their side now. Hibiki injured her leg, and Alex was bleeding alot.  
"Hibiki! Alex!" Ken exclaimed.  
"Run!" Kanade warned.  
Both of them tried to run but their injuries slowed them down.  
"Stay with her." Kanade commanded. Ken nodded and ran towards them.  
Ryu ran towards a horde of noises, to cover the escape. "TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!"  
The spinning kick disintegrated the horde. He turned around and saw a massive horde behind.  
Ryu stood straight, clenching his fists and body. Small stones and debris levitated around him.  
"HAAAAAH!" A heavy gust of wind came out of him.

"ORYAAAAAAAH!" He charged towards the horde with all of his might.

* * *

Ken supported both of his injured friends to safety as Kanade twirls her spear as a shield.  
Her armor starts to chip away a lot of fragments. The giant noises attacks her with full force, forcing her to go all out without care. But in the end, she overdid it and breaks her armor.  
Fragments flew fast towards Hibiki and Alex. Ken had to dodge the fragments with his ki, boosting his speed.  
But it wouldn't help the injured. Alex limply fell down, and Hibiki got hit by those fragments…  
Everything seemed slow. The moment felt like minutes. You'll get this melancholy feeling.  
Hibiki flew directly to a debris block.  
Ken widened his eyes in shock, Kanade did the same.  
"HIBIKI!" Ken yelled. Kanade ran towards them, dropping her spear.  
"Fuck! Hibiki! Open your damn eyes!" Ken continued to yell in distress.  
"Don't give up on living!" Kanade exclaimed, prompting Hibiki to slowly open her eyes.  
"Ken…?" Hibiki meekly exclaimed. Ken felt really relieved.  
"Don't talk. Save your energy. Help's gonna arrive soon." Ken reassured.  
"AAAAAAAAH!" They heard a scream from the horde. Ryu, damaged, was sent towards them fast. He was struggling to get up.  
"Ryu!" Ken yelled, again.  
Kanade looked troubled as she thought of something. She then meekly smiled.  
"Stay with her, Ken…" Kanade slowly got up and faced the horde.  
"Hey, what are you gonna do?" Ken asked. Somehow, he felt uneasy about her tone…  
"I once wanted to sing with an empty soul and body." She grabs her lance and walked towards the horde. "Look how many came to listen today."  
"That's why it's time for my ultimate performance." She finally exclaims.  
"My greatest aria… My swan song…" As her lance starts to disintegrate, a tear ran down her cheek.

This was her time… to sing 'that' song.

The swan song…

* * *

Noises kept swarming on Tsubasa and Charlie. She kept slashing them as they closes in, and he kept punching and kicking them to carbon.  
They took care of the remaining noises around them, until they heard someone singing. The tone sounded sad and high-pitched. Tsubasa suddenly froze and turned around to see her partner raising her spear and sang the 'forbidden' song.  
"No, Kanade! Don't sing that!" Tsubasa pleaded.  
"What is she doing?" Charlie asked concerned.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsubasa screamed.

"Is she…?" Ken knew what she was going to do. "Damn it…!" Ken could not help but to gritted his teeth in disappointment on himself.  
As Kanade sang her song, a figure tackled her. Disrupting her swan song. Everyone looks surprised on this sudden turn of event.  
"Ow! What the hell?!" Kanade exclaimed angrily. As she looks up on the one tackled her, she widened her eyes in surprise.  
The one who interrupted her sacrifice were none other than Alex, crying.  
"Don't you dare fucking sing that song!"  
Kanade stood right back up. "We don't have any choice here! I'm out of juice, and those fuckers' gonna get into the city once they're done here!" Kanade retorted.  
Alex grabs on her arms. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE SOMEONE AGAIN!" The tears kept streaming down, but he was very determined.  
"Damn it…! He ain't gonna let me go easily…" Kanade thought in frustration.  
They kept it on like that for a moment.

"Urrrrgh…! Aaaaaah…!" They heard a grunt from the side. Ryu struggled to stand up as he clenches on his chest.  
"Urrrrrgh…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dark purple energy bursted out of him. The force made the others cover their sight.  
"Ryu…?" Ken exclaimed worried for his best friend.  
Ryu got back up, in a menacing way. His eyes were now red and his aura were now dark purple.  
"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" He roared like a beast. He charged the dark purple Hadoken and launched it towards the last remaining horde. It tore through the small noises and hits the giant ones as the sphere caused a large explosion that killed the noises to no traces.  
The attack caused everyone to blow away and hits the wall.  
As Kanade fell to the ground, her armor disintegrated completely despite singing the swan song.  
Tsubasa barely got back on her feet. She saw the unconscious bodies of her partner and brother.  
"No… Kanade! Alex!" Tsubasa cried out. Tsubasa ran towards them.  
Charlie got up after Tsubasa and looks around. Ken, Hibiki and Ryu lied next to each other.  
"Shit…! Guys!" Charlie ran to their side despite the pain he just got.  
"Ow…! Fuck, it hurts…" Ken groaned.  
Charlie then saw Hibiki and Ryu, who were still unconscious.  
"Hibiki…!" He grabs her. He checks her pulse, and felt it still intact. After taking her pulse, he proceeds to check Ryu as well. Normal as well.  
"Oh, thank goodness." Charlie exhaled in relief.

Despite what happened, they made it out alive. Not sure if it were just pure luck or not.

* * *

"Mmmrrg…" Kanade grumbled herself awake.  
She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. She sat up from her bed and looked around. There was Tsubasa on a bed next to hers, and a table between them. A vase with flowers stood on the table with a note that says: "Get well soon!"

A door opened. Kanade turned her head to see a bandaged-up Genjuro.  
"You gave us quite a scare, Kanade." He said.  
"Well, being pushed to the limit and use a song that has a pretty high chance to destroy you isn't a good combo, all right." Kanade jokingly said.  
"So you do remember…"  
"I used the Swan Song, and…"  
"Alex interrupted you, so I've heard." Genjuro finished for her.  
That name made her tense up. "Alex! Where's Alex?! And the girl?" Kanade asked worried.  
"He's doing fine. He's with his friends in another room." Genjuro reassured her. Kanade exhaled in relief upon hearing her 'brother' doing fine.  
"The girl is undergoing surgery, but we can tell that she will be alright." He confidently said.  
"But we have bad news as well." He added.  
"Lay it on me."  
"Despite making out alive the Swan Song, you've sung far enough to destroy your Gungnir completely." He stated.  
"I'm just a regular girl now?" She sighs. She then proceeds to wake up Tsubasa by shaking her a little.

* * *

Outside in a corridor stood a bandaged-up Alex resting his head on a wall, looking like he was in a deep thought.

" _I don't like to sit and gawk either, but we need to get to safety now."_

"Why do I have to keep running away, while everyone's risking their life to save my skin?"  
He turned around and rested his forehead on the wall, looking down on the ground in disappointment as he slid down to kneeling.

"If only I…"

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think? It ain't easy to just rewatch the episode and novelize them, and add characters from an entire different genre that can't even fit together. And that's why I love fanfic so much.  
**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
